Breaking Dawn
by Niyin
Summary: Villages are being attacked. A disease is spreading. And sorcerers are planning their revenge. Will Arthur as the new King win this challenge, especially with Merlin torn about his magic? Or will they get caught in the game of cat and mouse? (currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
>So, I have decided to start posting a new story. I'm basically writing while posting, so I can't guarantee regular updates and also don't know exactly where this story is going- well, I knew, but it somehow decided to rather write itself- kind of.<br>This is my first long fanfiction ever, so please be kind and REVIEW! :)  
>Unfortunately, I still don't own Merlin. Or rather luckily, depending on how you see it :D.<br>This is set after 4x07, so there are some spoilers until then. Just so you know, I'm planning this to be a reveal fic.  
><strong>

**Summary:  
>Villages are being attacked, a disease is spreading and a couple of sorcerers are planning revenge... shortly after Arthur is King, nothing works out anymore. When Arthur, Merlin and the knights ride to aid the villages, they get soon caught in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Is the new King up to this challenge, especially with Merlin in doubts about his secret? Or will they finally be defeated? And what's Morgana doing, anyway?<br>**

„Merlin!"

The call echoed through the corridors of Camelot, letting the maids and servants speed up to get away from its origin. No one wanted to encounter the young king when he was in such a bad mood.

Merlin put aside the armor he had been polishing and got up with a heavy sigh. Arthur had already shooed him around the whole morning. So much to his hopes that after Gaius' rescue and his apologize, Arthur would probably be a little nicer. Not even to mention the friend-thing.

"Merlin! Where the hell are you?"

Better not to let Arthur wait too long. With another sigh, Merlin left the armor to find out what was wrong this time.

"Merlin!", his master shouted for the third time when Merlin entered.

"No need to yell like that. I'm not deaf."

_Maybe soon, if this keeps going on._

"What have you been doing that long?"

Arthur stood- only wearing his black trousers- next to a tub with bathwater Merlin had prepared earlier. The servant shot his master an irritated look.

"Ah, now, let me think. I only washed your clothes, tidied up your room, wrote your speech to the farmers, made you a bath, sharpened your sword and when you called I was polishing your armor. Really, nothing to do at all. I think I'm becoming a bit bored."

"Well, you definitely spent too little time with my bath. Perhaps I should give you more work, to prevent you from getting any more bored" Arthur replied unaffected.

Merlin pressed his lips together, trying to calm his anger. If Arthur was in that bad mood, maybe he had a plausible reason. _Or it's just the normal king-behavior._  
>He shook his head slightly.<p>

"What's wrong with that bath? And what's wrong with you, anyway?"

His master glanced at him surprised.

"Didn't I say that? It's already gone cold", he answered, ignoring the second question.

Merlin took a closer look at the king, taking in the slightly pale skin and dark circles under Arthur's eyes. Yes, something definitely bothered him.  
>Arthur avoided his gaze and turned to the window.<p>

"What are you waiting for? That water won't be getting hotter by staring at it."

Merlin knew he shouldn't do this, but he had so much work to do- even without Arthurs moods- and then it would be so much easier just to...  
>He almost grinned ironically as he concentrated on the bath. There was a golden flash in his blue eyes and suddenly the water started bubbling and steaming.<br>Arthur wasn't the only one to hide something.

"It _is_ already hot."

His master turned around and stared disbelieving at the hot water, then at Merlin.

"What the..."

He was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Arthur shot Merlin another sceptical glance and then shook his head.

"Come in!"

The door opened softly and a young serving boy entered. He glanced through his blond hair shyly at Arthur, bowed quickly and examined his brown shoes. Merlin could only choke down a grin at Arthur's expression.

"What's it this time?", the king asked, his voice and face now carefully blank.

Merlin's smile faded. Arthur sounded a bit too serious. Maybe he would know soon what had caused the kings bad mood.  
>The boy reddened and looked even more like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. His eyes scurried to Merlin. Arthur followed his gaze.<p>

"Don't worry, Merlin can be trusted. He won't tell anyone. So now, was is it?"

The boy bowed again.

"Your uncle, Sir Agravaine, told me to get you. Another village has been plundered and there's also a new disease spreading. He's awaiting you in the Council Chamber."

_Another_ village? So that was the reason of Arthur's crossness. Suddenly everything became clearer. But why hadn't he heard of it? Or, more precisely, _why hadn't Arthur told him?_ After all they were almost friends, and friends told each other everything.

Merlin nearly started to laugh. What was he thinking? After all, Arthur wasn't the secret warlock who had lied to all his friend since he knew them and besides killed the former king.  
>Oddly enough he still felt a little bit hurt.<p>

_That doesn't mean he couldn't tell me. And I'll tell him about this whole magic thing soon. When the circumstances are better. When I know Arthur will forgive me._

But he knew it was just an excuse for his fear. Arthur now knew he hadn't killed Uther deliberately, he knew there was someone helping with magic and he had even called Merlin his friend.  
>Though that was the point. He couldn't – wouldn't – loose his best friend. Even if that meant lying.<p>

"I'll be there as soon as possible. And get Gaius. He will want to know about this."

With another bow and a small "Yes, sire." The servant was gone. Arthur just stood there watching the door, obviously thinking. Merlin felt strangely lost next to the once again cold bath.

"It wasn't the first village."

Arthur looked up, almost a little guilty- but only almost since it was _Arthur_ –yet didn't answer. It hadn't been a question anyway.  
>When he finally spoke, his voice was still lacking every emotion, making Merlin's spin crawl.<p>

"The first one has been attacked a few weeks ago. Since then there were 3 or 4 others plundered. They have nothing in common, despite the fact that they're all in the south."

Arthur shook his head as if he could shake the bad news off like water and gave the bath a last regretful glance before turning back to Merlin.

"Seems like I won't have time for a bath soon. You can tidy it all up."

And with that he was gone, leaving a rather frustrated Merlin behind.

Arthur actually _did_ feel a little guilty.

Not because he hadn't told Merlin before- his light-hearted servant would probably have ridden right to the village and risked his life to help the people- but because now Merlin knew. And given the look in his eyes he _would_ ride there as soon as possible. The king silently cursed. So now- against his original plans to tell Merlin he would go to a meeting and find an excuse to leave him at Camelot- he had to take his servant with him.

Not only his servant, but also his best- and only- friend, maybe even the only one he still trusted with a traitor and perhaps a sorcerer hanging around at Camelot.  
>And Arthur was putting him in danger again.<p>

He felt another pang of guilt.

_Although with his luck Merlin would probably fall down the stairs and brake his neck while I'm away. He really is the most clumsy and the worst servant the world has ever seen._

_And lately even more than else._

Arthur allowed himself a little sigh, then he banned all emotions from his face as he entered the Council Chamber. Whatever he felt, the others must still see a strong and self-controlled king.

Agravaine was sitting alone at the long table, his fingers tapping nervously on the wood. When he saw Arthur, he stood abruptly and- with an almost invisible bow- rushed towards him.

"Arthur! I'm really sorry for the bad news."

The young king didn't react, but examined his uncle closer.

_Why does he sound so pleased?_

Agravaine stopped, raising one eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

_He is my uncle_, Arthur reminded himself,_ he is the brother of my mother. He would never betray me. And that incident with Gaius was only a mistake. I should really forgive him._

He shook his head slightly.

_I'm truly starting imagining things ._

Loud he said: "Yes, I'm just tired. Those bandits seem to be a bigger problem than we thought."

Agravaine smiled understandingly. "It must be hard to be king. All the pressure, all that hopes lasting on you..."

He led Arthur to his place and sat down next to him. "Maybe we should send another few of your knights. Sir Leon, or Sir Gwaine-"

"There's no need to do this" Arthur interrupted him.

For a moment Agravaine looked almost shocked. "But Sire..."

"I'm thinking of going there myself" Arthur explained, "the boy said they attacked another village?"

Agravaine relaxed a bit. "They have indeed. The fifth this month. And with that disease spreading... Maybe you shouldn't go. It might be dangerous and we cannot risk your life for a few farmers."

Arthur stiffened. _He's just worried about you. Calm down. _"They aren't only a few farmers. They are my people and I am their king. It's my duty to protect them" he said firmly, "but if it's any consolation, I'll take some of my best knights with me."

There was a short knock at the door.

"And Gaius will also accompany us" Arthur adjusted as the court physician entered, "He can take care of the illness and, if needed, of us.

I hope you don't mind going on a journey for a while?", he asked Gaius.

The physician bowed briefly. "Would be my pleasure, Sire."

Arthur gave him a little smile. _At least a second person I can trust with my life._

"Agravaine will tell you more. I'll be back soon to discuss the route."

Both men bowed, their smiles rather exerted, and Arthur hesitated briefly.

_Sooner or later, they will have to get along with each other._

So he only nodded and left the Chamber. Maybe the time would suffice for a bath before they left.

"Merlin!"

_Why does he always seem to be yelling for me?_, Merlin wondered. He was- perhaps for the first time this morning- just sitting on his bed, skipping through the pages of the magic book. After all, when they rode to the village he wanted to help as much as he could, so he had to know a little more about fighting and healing with magic. And even if he couldn't actually _try_ the spells before they left, hopefully knowing the theory would suffice.

_If I just had more time... if I had known earlier. Why does Arthur always have to make things more complicated?_

Merlin startled when the king stormed in- as always without knocking- and quickly pushed the book under his blanket. _Talk of the devil._

Arthur stopped right in front of Merlin and stared at him unbelieving.

"Why- what are you doing there? I thought you had so much work to do?"

Merlin took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The king mustn't how he had shocked his servant.  
>Unfortunately, if Arthur's gaze meant anything, he wasn't very successful at hiding things- how he had managed to stay hidden for so long only god knows.<p>

"What's the matter with you lately?"

Merlin cursed silently. "What do you mean?"

His master threw his hands in the air.

"What I _mean_? You're behaving strangely, that's it! You always seem to be away- and don't even dare to tell me you're in the tavern!- or break off what you're doing when I'm arriving and look at me exactly like now- guilty and unsure or sometimes even scared! No, don't try to deny any of this-" He cut off Merlins attempt to speak up. "And don't tell me excuses- I just want to know the truth!"

Arthur stopped, breathing heavy. Merlin watched him with round eyes.

_He's almost sounding disappointed or hurt._

That was what scared him even more than the words. Arthur was always angry or demanding, sometimes even sad or gentle- but he was always in control. The strong king. There was no way he could be... like... _hurt_, especially not by Merlin. After all, they were little more than servant and master. Sure, Merlin spoke of Arthur as a friend, but he had never quite seen it the other way round. And it really wasn't reassuring. He only felt more guilty.

_And have I really been that mysterious?_ Apparently.  
>Arthur was still waiting for an answer Merlin couldn't yet give.<br>The young warlock carefully avoided Arthur's gaze, examining the floor instead. Nevertheless the words almost got stuck in his throat.

"I- I'm fine."

He glanced up quickly at Arthur, seeing just the briefest flash of disappointment before normal "King" Arthur returned.

"If you say so..."

Merlin nodded, wanting to convince himself it was the right thing to do as he wanted to convince Arthur. The king just shrugged, but his eyes said something different.

_This isn't over yet. And I will have my answer soon enough._

Merlin's eyes darted back to the floor (why had he never noticed how interesting wood could be?).

"I want you to stay at Camelot."

Arthurs words broke the beginning silence abruptly. Despite his intentions Merlin lifted his look once more. "What- ?"

"The villages. I want you to stay here when we ride there", he explained impatiently.

"No way!" They gazed at each other.

_Was this a sort of strange punishment? But it normally wasn't Arthur's style._

"It'll be dangerous."

"Not more than for you."

Arthur gave him an incredulous look. "I think I still am the better fighter."

"But you are the king. No one will want to attack a servant."

Arthur didn't look very convinced. "Even if they don't want to, with your love for trouble..."  
>He didn't have to finish.<p>

Merlin opened his mouth indignantly. "It's not that I _like_ being in trouble. It just... happens."

Arthur shook his head, almost smiling. "That's _exactly_ what I mean."

Merlin closed his mouth shut. After all it was kind of true. Even if they had skipped the part of Arthur bringing Merlin in this trouble and Merlin rescuing both of them.  
>Arthur's smile quickly developed into a smirk, one of these nasty ones he kept for special occasions- mostly giving Merlin a really horrid order.<p>

"If you want to accompany us, you'll have to do the whole work for the knights and me."

Merlin relaxed. He was used to hard work, that was something he could handle easily enough.

"And you won't stray around alone or take part in the fights."

He jumped up. "But-" _...how will I protect you if I have to stay away from the fights?_

"That's an order, Merlin. Take it or stay here."

Arthur's smile became wider and wider. Merlin shook his head, half laughing half angry.

"You really are a prat."

"Just keep quiet, will you? Now, are you staying?"

Merlin smirked right back. "Never."

Arthur shrugged. "Will be all the more fun for us."

His servant sighed heavy and Arthur grinned almost guiltily- but only almost. "It was your decision.  
>Anyway, why are you still standing here? Shouldn't you be busy packing?"<p>

With a last smirk at Merlin's gaze he left. His servant stared behind him in disbelieve.

"Prat."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

******Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody :)!  
>I've decided to put the beginning of chapter 2 on. I say the beginning, because from now on I will split each chapter in parts so there's not that much text at once and I can update more regularly. The current chapter 2 will most likely come out in 2 parts, just so you know.<br>Thanks to all who alerted or favourited and especially to Corey YoungBlood who reviewed.  
>This chapter you get a little bit Gwaine... tell me how I managed him? Because I'm unsure about the humour. Well, tried my best, so let's go on, have fun and R&amp;R if you like it...<strong>

**Almost forgot the disclaimer again: *drums* And now, for the biggest surprise ever *drums* I still don't own Merlin! *trumpets* (All life is a stage, isn't it? :))  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**(Part 1)**

They left Camelot with the rising sun.

Aside from Arthur, Merlin and Gaius came Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, two other knights- one, called Tristan, rather young and the other, Owen, older and more experienced- and a few soldiers along- little enough so not to draw unwanted attention, but in Merlin's eyes far too few to keep the king safe. Leon stayed in Camelot to keep everything going during the king's absence. Poor Gwen had also wanted to accompany them, though in this case Arthur had standed firm. She would probably be sick with worries until they returned.

Despite the trouble they were riding for, when they found a place to stay for the night everyone was quite happy. It had been a warm and sunny day and- especially- very calm, so they had made good progress._  
>Maybe this will be our first ride without any bandits or beast attacks, until we arrive at the villages <em>Arthur wondered.  
>Of course it was far too earliy for those hopes, but the atmosphere didn't let any room for bad thoughts. The last birds sang into the setting sun, almost drowned by the chatter and laugher of the knights and even Merlin wistled brightly while he cooked their dinner.<p>

It had been a long time since Arthur had seen them all that happy, especially his servant. The Prince frowned unconciously at the thought. It was strange to see Merlin mostly worried or deep in thoughts. Sometimes ago he would have doubted the boy could spent a minute serious. Sure, the constant chatter and grinning had been irritating, but this strange silence was even more so. If Arthur had learned something about his servant, it was that a quiet or _polite_ Merlin usually meant a lot of trouble.  
>So it really was kind of reassuring to see Merlin laughing and whistling again.<p>

Plus, he still wanted to know what was the cause of his friend's worries and a happy Merlin was far more talkative. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Merlin!"

His servant looked up, and within the moment his weary glance had returned. Arthur hissed in annoyance. One could almost think _he_ was the cause of Merlin's bad mood.

_But why? Surely he would have told me, he always does._

_And since when do I rely on his chatter?_

Arthur grimaced. _Maybe I should give him a day off. _If this only could bring them back to normal. Not the "normal" servant-master thing they were right now, but the friend-friend behaviour.

"Yes, Sire?"

Arthur almost jumped when Merlin spoke up in front of him. Looking in his servant's tired eyes the King quickly made a decision.

"We will rest tomorrow night in a village called Bretore. If you wish, you can leave us there and stay the night at Ealdor. Should be only an hour ride from Bretore."

Merlin stared at him somewhat disbelieving and for a moment Arthur thought he would start backtalking instead of just taking the oportunity to visit his mother. But the the boy's expression softened into an almost sad or proud smile and he gave Arthur the first _real _grin that day.

"Thank you, Arthur." He said quietly. His master only nodded firmly, trying to cover his unsureness as Merlin walked back to the fire. Yes, he could read his servant like an open book. But sometimes it was written in a language the King didn't know, and this irritated him more than he would admit. Arthur sighed annoyed as he watched his servant chatting happily.

Merlin was the person he knew best, his friend, the only one that knew nearly everything about him. And still, after almost 4 years, he didn't understand the boy.

When he had first met Merlin, Arthur had seen him as a stupid peasant that was way to cheeky to be good for him. The king was still ashamed of his behaviour that day. He had wanted to show off in front of the other boys, and when Merlin had come to help the poor boy he had... well... kind of bullied, and told him to stop- something the King now saw as a sign of a good heart and bravery- Arthur had humiliated him and thrown him in the dungeons. _"Can you walk on your knees?"_

Arthur closed his eyes like the memory would go away by not looking at his servant. At least he had seen the bravery when the "simple peasant" hadn't backed down in facing his Prince- although he did it up as enorme stupidity later. It came as a shock when the boy he had treated like dirt saved his life and even more so when he became the Prince's servant. Arthur's mouth twitched. Neither of them had been too happy about the new job. But somehow, despite Arthur constantly giving Merlin a hard time and Merlin annoying Arthur by always talking back, they had grown closer. With his cheekyness the servant was a new challenge, had changed the Prince. But even then Arthur still had believed Merlin to be a- allowedly, brave- idiot.

And then the day came when Merlin had burst in, shouting something about "Poison in Arthur's drink" and the King had forced the servant to drink it himself. At first Arthur had simply been annoyed and somewhat embarassed, but when the boy suddenly started coughing and collapsed he had forgotten that completely, rushing to Merlin's side. Back then he had learnt a new aspect of his friend: Merlin had a good-hearted, cheeky and easy-going side, though he was brave and unimaginable loyal. The King didn't know how often Merlin had saved his life- the knife-throwing sorceress, the warning about Valiant, the poison,... and then he had even accompanied Arthur to face the dragon, had run into an almost sure death for him, for Camelot. Without ever expecting any reward or credit. From this view Merlin was nobler than most noblemen and maybe even knights. That, alongside with his... well, wise advises whenever Arthur didn't know how to go on built the other, more secret side. And then there were all the times Merlin had disappeared, only to turn up again a few days later with a badly made apologize, the strange coincidences... Arthur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Surely there was a law against servants being so complicated and making the King's head ache?

"Sire? Is everything alright?" asked a worried voice. Arthur looked up at the young knight. Tristan de Leau, if he remembered correctly. The tall blond-haired man was a few years younger than Arthur and currently watched him concerned with his big brown eyes. The king was reminded of the glances Merlin sometimes gave him, though this man certainly was more muscular with a broad nose and the first signs of a golden beard- not very much like his servant at all.

Arthur just wanted to answer when a loud voice interrupted him (well, sort of, since he hadn't started speaking yet, but it still counted).

"Don't worry, our Queen is just thinking. Better be careful, Arthur. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" the knight added in Arthur's direction. Said "Queen" only rolled his eyes.

"New nickname, Gwaine?"

The knight grinned back widely. "Well, after 'Princess' isn't actual anymore, I had to come up with something new, didn't I?" He winked at Tristan who had watched the exchange with wide eyes. The other knight hadn't been formal at all, had _insulted _the King, and still King Arthur only glared at him, almost amused!

"Artie isn't as bad as he looks, don't worry. Just a bit kingly, but we can manage that, can't we?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I will take that as a compliment, _Gwainie_." He lifted and stretched his cramped legs. Gwaine's eyes widened as he did his best to look shock while said eyes sparkled with humour. "'_Gwainie_'? Has our Dear Great King Arthur _really _sunk that deep?" He shook his head disbelieving, though Arthur only smiled back nonchalantly. "I always try to be on the same level with those I talk to. By the way, why don't you help the others with the fire? Who knows, maybe throwing a few socks in will get it properly lit."

Gwaine grimaced. "Ouch, that was a low blow. I really think I have to take the 'kingly' back. Doesn't quite suit you" the knight answered before trailing off to the fire. Arthur followed him, shaking his head and smiling. They left a rather shocked Tristan behind.

He had come to Camelot in expectation of a strong and stern, maybe harsh King- not unlike Uther. Now he had found a rather easy-going man who joked with his knights like equals.  
>Tristan sighed. He really didn't know if his people would like this new developments.<p>

**Just a little reminder: There's a nice blue button below that say "Press me" (or at least 'Review this chapter'... pretty much the same) and it doesn't like to be ignored. Not at all.  
>However, reviews will definitely make the next part appear sooner, in which you finally get a bit action. So, review (please :D)!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone!  
>I finally have enough time to update... this story kind of vanished in the work for my other story, 'Master of Thiefs'. Well, actually, it really drowned<strong>. **That's why I'm wondering if I should write this story on or rather let it rest and concentrate on Master of Thiefs, given the small response I got for this.  
>That's why I've opened a poll on my profile where you can vote whether I should continue this now or later (which could be in a year or so). Whatever, I don't want to stop writing this story completely.<br>Still, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited. You are great :D!  
>Now, for the chapter... it isn't my best, but I hope you still like it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I've said it before. Am I here? Yes. So, you can simply conclude that I still don't own.**

Everything had worked out far too well.  
>The warm and sunny weather, the peaceful journey, the friendly atmosphere, Arthur giving him a night off to visit his mother...<p>

It was _unusual_ calm. The silence before a storm. He should have known it.

But it was just so easy to relax for once. Only a few days of peace, a little free-time, safety...

And then the storm came.

It started relatively harmless with an attack the next afternoon.  
>The sunny weather hadn't changed over night and neither had the cheerfulness among the knights and soldiers. Merlin felt more in peace among them than he had in a long time. It was something familiar, more than the normal friendship, something he knew but yet couldn't place... like he was with family, or kin. It definitely felt good, so he wouldn't dwell on it.<br>Merlin smiled at one of Gwaine's tavern stories when suddenly he felt something way less comforting. Eyes rested on his back, pushing him down like a real weight. Alarmed, he rose in his saddle and turned round the exact moment the arrows began to fall. His mouth opened but no sound came out as he watched them, forming beautiful bows before they came down elegantly.

A soldier cried in pain. The sound shook everybody from their numbness, and within seconds they jumped to the ground- or, in Merlin's case, were pulled down rather roughly by Gwaine. The young warlock instantly tried to worm himself out rom under the knight, but Gwaine pressed him back to the ground. "Stay... down!" he shouted through gritted teeth. Merlin felt panic wall up inside him. It was really nice that Gwaine wanted to protect him, but how should _he _be able to protect Arthur whilst lying under the knight?

The young warlock tried to suppress the panic and magic rushing to his aid. Throwing Gwaine across the clearing wouldn't any good. If he at least could see what was going on...

They fought in silence, Merlin bucking and winding against Gwaine who hold him down with all his strength. The knight found it surprising how strong the servant could be, though he still went on shielding Merlin with his body. He was a good and loyal friend, but really had no sense of self-preservation.

All around them the arrows still flew, though now some of the attackers ran out of the forest with drawn swords. Arthur shouted a quick warning and the fight began even harder.

As Merlin heard the call he bucked again and this time, Gwaine couldn't hold on. In an instant the young warlock was on his feet, scanning the area. Men in red and black fought everywhere. The knight of Camelot were clearly outnumbered but still fought with all their might.  
>There was Elyan, finishing an attacker whilst dodging the sword of a secong. Owen, fighting against two or three at the same time. Percival, taking the men that only reached him to the shoulder down with pure force. Even Gaius hold a large branch in his hands.<br>Merlin's panic rose again. Where was Arthur?

He scanned the place again, looking out for the characteristic golden head... and there, finally!

The relief that washed over the young warlock was immense. Not that he didn't trust his master to be able to fight on his own, it was just that... well, he didn't _really _trust Arthur to fight on his own in an ambush like this. He looked too much after the others, forgetting to protect his life properly.  
>And surely the king fought against four bandits at once, still shouting commands and helping wherever he could.<p>

Merlin allowed himself a quick smile as he strode towards them, already a spell in mind and a branch in sight, when he suddenly stopped dead and the grin vanished like blown away. One of the bandits on the floor a few metres behind Arthur had moved. Something glittered in the sunlight... and the knife flew, aimed straight at the king's back.

It was like time had slowed down, showing Merlin every cruesome detail. The knife cut through the air like butter, shining in deadly beauty. It was a good one, none that any farmer owned. The silvery steel was flawless, a masterpiece of work, a weapon that never disappointed its owner.

And it was only a few paces away from Arthur, who hadn't even noticed the danger. A loud scream broke the silence in Merlin's ears and it took a few moment for him to realize it was his own voice.

He cursed and darted forward, already knowing it was too late, there was no way to get there in time, but he still had to try. His hand rose, mind working frantically to find a spell, anything...

The dagger was now only a few feet behind Arthur... 5... 4...

Merlin didn't want to watch but still couldn't look away. His head spinned to call his magic. 3... 2...

Suddenly the knife stopped in midair before glattering on the ground. The time rushed back as Merlin closed his mouth in a mixture of relief and shock. His legs wobbled and he almost sank to the ground, panting.

Magic had once again saved the King's life.

But this time it hadn't been his own.

**Now, please review :). And don't forget the poll.**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone!  
>you might have guessed that I'm continuing this... :) thanks to the 6 people who voted. Though I'm pretty much in a hurry at the moment (school... like always -.-), so the updates might be slower or irregular. Like for my other stories, if anyone here reads them.<br>Not much to say, you won't get to know the mysterious magic user in this chapter, but you can have a rather interesting talk :D. So, no action, but I think it is still quite important... :)  
>So, like always, thanks to all my wonderful readers, especially those who reviewed, alerted or favourited this, enjoy and please R&amp;R ;)!<strong>

„I know I've said this before, but sometimes I really think I have a guardian angel watching over me" Arthur began.

They sat on a log a few metres from the clearing, taking a little break after the attack. When the bandits had begun fighting with their swords instead of arrows, the battle was quickly over, though plenty of his men had sustained arrow wounds or minor cuts. Merlin and Gaius had stayed the last hour or so with attending to all the wounds, going from man to man with bandages and a few herbs Gaius had brought with him. Arthur was pretty impressed by his servant's medical knowledge- which, of course, he would rather die than admit.

But still the boy seemed far away with his thoughts, often frowning and examining their companions with what almost could be called mistrust. Something really wasn't alright with the usually cheerful servant.

Right now Merlin observed the knights again deep in thought. Arthur frowned.

"Have you even heard what I said? I think there _really _is a kind of guardian angel."

Merlin played with the hem of his sleeve absent-mindedly. "Yep, definitely."

His master stared at him in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. The warlock seemed to feel his gaze and looked up guiltily. "I- I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Arthur shook his head disbelieving. "What's wrong with you? As I've said already _two_ times, I think there is a guardian angel watching over me."

Merlin simply rose a brow and Arthur felt his face heaten. How could his servant do this? Making the King feel like a stupid child? He frowned again, this time in annoyance of himself.

"Alright, not exactly an angel... but sometimes we have just too much luck, you have to commit that."

This got Merlin's attention. He smiled a little awkwardly. "Well, we certainly need it."

Arthur shrugged his comment off. "Maybe, but you know that's not what I mean." He waited a moment, but Merlin remained stubbornly silent. "Oh, hell! Do you never feel something is strange about all those coincidences?"

Arthur watched his servant closer. Merlin sat tense, his hands clenched to fists so hard that the knuckles had gone white. The king narrowed his eyes as the young warlock, suddenly aware of being examined, quickly loosened his grip and tried a smile.

One that didn't reach his eyes, as Arthur noticed.

"So, what do you think?" The voice, too, was hoarse and somehow _tense_.  
>Arthur prevented himself only barely from jumping up and shouting in frustration at the black-haired young man. What the hell was wrong with him?<p>

"Maybe Gaius is right and there is a sorcerer watching us", he said more to himself and wited for Merlin's reaction. He wasn't disappointed. The servant suddenly went white, tensing up even more, and his eyes darted across the way to the physician, containing something very close to fear. _Frantic._

"G-Gaius said that?"

Arthur shrugged demontratively nonchalantly. "Well, sort of. He told me something about that old sorcerer, Dragoon or how he calls himself, not being evil and people helping me more than I can understand." He narrowed his eyes again. "I suppose you don't know what he was talking about?"

Merlin shook his head quickly, though he still avoided Arthur's gaze.

"No, of course not. Why should I?" His laugh sounded somewhat hysterical.

Arthur nodded slowly, his face expressionless.

"Right. So there's no reason you tense up every time I mention this possible sorcerer?"

Merlin gulped. Arthur waited patiently as he bit his lip worriedly. If the Kind started shouting he would never get the right answer. When Merlin finally spoke, his voice was barely audible. "I lost my father and my love because of sorcery." Arthur felt taken aback.

_Merlin was in love? When? With whom? _He searched his memories quickly. _He's never grieved__ or anything. Maybe it was before his time at Camelot?_ But somehow that didn't sound right.

Arthur felt a pang of anger at himself and something even deeper, hurtful... like jealousy. Which was ridiculous of course, but still.

_He never told me. _Another point on the not-knowing-list.

"I'm sorry" he finally managed to say. Merlin smiled sadly. "It- it is alright. You wouldn't- _couldn't_ know." His voice almost broke and he cleared his throat nervously.

Arthur almost flushed with shame at his own egoistic thoughts. Merlin had lost someone he had loved, and obviously still did. What matter was it the servant never had felt the need to tell Arthur? Maybe it simply hurt too much. And at least, _now_ Merlin had told him, though it pained him to do so. He had trusted Arthur. And all he could do was being arrogant and egoistic, instead of giving any console.  
>Merlin had been right not to tell him.<p>

Arthur stretched out one hand and, after a short awkward pause, laid it on Merlin's shoulder. The servant boy glanced at him almost surprised.

_He didn't think I would try to comfort him._

The thought hurt.

"How did she die?"

Merlin pulled away a little, his back shaking under Arthur's hand. The eyes were on the ground again, blinking fast so not to cry.

_No man is worth your tears._

God, had he really said that?

Just as the King thought Merlin wouldn't answer the question and searched for any other comforting words, his servant suddenly stirred, coming to a decision.

"She was murdered."

The words hung in mid-air like knives. Arthur, his mind already halfway in another soothing speech, froze.

Murdered.  
>Of course Merlin wouldn't want to tell. Arthur was filled with a sudden surprising disgust.<br>How could anyone hurt something that was so precious to Merlin? How could they even _think _of bringing pain to someone so innocent?  
>Oh, Arthur wanted to hurt them. He would find them, bring them their deaths, slowly and painfully...<p>

"...who was it?"

Merlin shook with the effort to stay impassiv, his mouth twitching into a bitter grin. Arthur almost pulled away at the look. It just... wasn't _right_ on the young servants face. It was... too bitter, too sad. The smile of a man who had seen way to much to bear, but knew that he had to keep going.  
>An instant later, it vanished again, leaving nothing but resignation.<p>

"The man is not to blame. He wanted to protect his loved ones, and did what he thought was best. It wasn't his fault."

The words sounded monotone, like Merlin had spoken them often enough to believe them himself.  
>How could someone kill a friend of Merlin to <em>protect<em> themselves? It didn't make sense.

Seeing Arthur's frown, Merlin glanced up at him again, his eyes pleading.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it."

The King only nodded silently. How could he refuse?  
>A few moments they just sat in silence, both hanging after their own thoughts, then suddenly Merlin started speaking again.<p>

"And... if there's a sorcerer watching you... don't you think there's a good chance you know him? Or her. Right? How could you trust them when they lied to you since you know each other?" The servant met Arthur's gaze at last, shocking the King with the expressiveness that shone still in those blue eyes. Sadness... fear... and something more that he couldn't quite place. Arthur answered the look curious. The air between them felt thick with tension.

It was like Merlin had laid his fate in Arthur's hands, but that was just ridiculous. _Surely he just wanted to change the topic. _But then, why felt it so important? Though it couldn't be, he must have interpreted something wrong. His friend only was curious, it was his right after losing his father and... his love- it felt strange even to think- to magic. Arthur knew at least how it felt to loose your father like that.

And after all, Merlin was right- it _was _kind of frightening to think everyone around you could be a sorcerer and liar. Arthur suppressed a shudder.

When had their talk started to include so many... feelings? Why couldn't he answer something sarcastically or pat Merlin on the back and walk away? That had worked well in the past.

But apparently this time he wouldn't get away so easy. Merlin wanted a real answer, he deserved one, and he would get one.

"I don't know" Arthur admitted finally "Sorcery is dangerous and tricky, but if it's used to save all our lives... A person who risks being executed at Camelot to help us can't be all bad."

"But could you trust them?" Merlin pressed on, still worrying his lip.

Arthur looked straight at his servant, letting his own unsureness for once show in his eyes, though his voice sounded confident. "I don't know. I guess I will forgive them- how couldn't I, after all they have done? But I don't think I could ever trust them again, not really. It was just too much of a lie." Arthur waited for Merlin to protest, but he just nodded in understanding or acceptance, his expression carefully guarded. Then he stood up and, with a quick apologetic smile, went back to aid Gaius with the wounded.

Arthur sat still in the log and, watching his servant's back, he wondered. His answer had been honest.

But was it the right one?

**Well, well, well... how was it?  
>As I'm working hard for my carreer in blackmailing *wink to Clairepenndragon (if you ever read this)*, review and I will give you the next chapter. Else... well... *evil grin* (*and wink to Kaminari Rin*) ;D.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Janssye:** Thanks you for your review :D! I'm really glad you like the story :).

**So, please review and I can promise you a little more action in the next chapter. And Merlin, well, I feel free to call it BAMF... at least a little. And hurt!Merlin. So, please review ;)? *puppy-dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone :)  
>Yeah, I've finally found the time to continue this... as I promised, a little more action and BAMF.<br>This chapter is dedicated to Kaminari Rin and Clairepenndragon, who are both absolutely wonderful. Thank you for reviewing every of my chapters :D!  
>Also a thanks you to everyone else who alerted or favourited... :)<br>Now, enjoy and please R&R.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin... -.-  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Evening was arriving fast when Merlin finally could see Ealdor through the trees. The village was deserted, though warm light shone in the houses, the families settling down for supper. As Merlin watched the shadows of the villagers moving behind their windows, he couldn't but think back at his own youth, growing up as someone special in a small village.

He'd like to believe it had been a happy, easy time, but that just wasn't true. He had always, even as a young child been the stranger, the outsider. The little boy whose faher had run away, cause of various mysterious rumours. The raven-haird youngster that was never allowed anything, ever in reach of his mother's care. The young man who always got in trouble with his cheeky but brave way, and so was avoided by most of the others.  
>As if they had felt he wasn't like them. How Hunith had bewared him from showing those boys his powers truly was a mystery.<p>

But of course there were also a few good memories, most with his mother or Will. And almost every involved magic. Merlin smiled sarcastically as he dismounted and led his brown mare to the stables. Funny, how his most beautiful memories had been caused by the one thing that should be pure evil.

_What would have happened, if I had been born in Camelot_? he wondered briefly. Well, suppose he would be dead by now. What meant, Arthur and Uther would also both be dead and Camelot destroyed. The thought sent shivers down his spine. _Lucky then I grew up here_.

"_But Will would still live_ " a small voice in the back of his mind objected. "_And Balinor. And Freya. And_ -" Merlin quickly shut the voice. He _wouldn't _ think about this now. He _wouldn't _ wish to be dead, that was just ill. This was his free evening, he could at last visit his mother, so there was no way of thinking about all the terrible things that had happened because of him. Nor of the strange magic he had left Arthur alone with- it would have been too suspicious not to and Merlin needed an evening off. Arthur...

"_I don't think I could trust them."_

Stop! Why was it so hard to forget? Merlin groaned softly and massaged his temples. After all, he had already known he could never reveal himself, hadn't he?

_I should be grateful he accepts that magic is not all bad and feels even like forgiving me. I should be happy. _

He banned the thought before it could protest.  
>Although it wouldn't go away entirely, a small smile still stole on his face as he pushed the door open softly. Without knocking, of course- why should he knock at his mother's house when he didn't even for Camelot's King?<p>

Merlin slipped in as quietly could (which was pretty quiet, whatever Arthur would say) and glanced around. Hunith stood at a small table, the back to her son, and seemed to gaze at a candle that shone brightly in front of her.  
>Merlin's smile widened as his eye flashed golden.<p>

Suddenly the flame left its candle, staying still in the air before Hunith's eyes. Then it slowly twisted to form a bird, wings spread in flight, and then further to a beautiful glowing heart. Hunith gasped and, throwing a quick glance at the door, the eyes of mother and son met.

"Merlin!"

Merlin watched as her face lit up with pure joy, and when she opened her arms, he ran towards her embrace like when he was a small boy, burrying his face in her long dark hair.  
>For a few moments they just hold each other tight, then Hunith pulled back to examine her son fondly.<p>

"You have grown since your last visit."

There was no accusation in her words, but still Merlin grimaced guiltily. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner." Then he gave her his wide goofy grin. "You look just as gorgeous as always."

Hunith shook her head laughing. "I'm getting old."

Merlin carefully pushed one of the few grey strands behind her ear. "It only makes you look wiser." Suddenly his tone grew more serious. "Is everything alright in Ealdor?"

She smiled at his concern. "Just like always. Myra- you know, our neighbour's daughter? You played with her once when you were both younger- is going to have a baby. But the harvest was good so there shouldn't be any problems."

Merlin relaxd as Hunith pushed him on a chair and set a bowl with soup in front of him. "Now, eat and tell me. What has happened in Camelot since your last visit? I want to know everything" she added firmly.

Her son groaned a the words, though his eyes betrayed the happiness. Hunith only gave him an I'm-your-mother-I-have-every-right-to-know-look and sat down next to him.

"Well?"

This time, Merlin couldn't hide his smile.  
>"OK then, but there's happened a lot..."<p>

_xxx_

They had talked until late in the night, both unwilling to go to bed. No one knew when Merlin could return (or _if _he returned- for him living in Camelot was always a life-and-death-thing even without Arthur to save, though neither of them wanted to think about that). They wanted to use every minute together, talking about Merlin and Arthur and Camelot, about Morgana and Uther's death, about Lancelot, about magic- his own and the mysterious saver in the battle- and the attacked villages... and sometimes Hunith and Merlin had just sat in silence, enjoying the presence of each other.

When the sun rose and Merlin had to leave again, he felt like a weigh he had unknowingly carried along had suddenly disappeared. Hunith had kissed him a goodbye on his forehead and watched her son until he was out of sight. The young warlock turned round every few metres to smile and wave, or simply look back as the village woke to the first light.

Finally it vanished again behind the trees, but somehow this strange feeling of _happiness_ wouldn't fade. Although Merlin hadn't slept at all last night, he felt more refreshed and stronger than he had in a long time. And the world matched his mood exactly, the dew glittering like jewels in the sun. The young warlock breathed in the sweet air deeply as he listened to the first bird's songs. Everything was just so peaceful and beautiful, and his heart felt so light, he wanted to burst and laugh with joy.

Merlin took another deep breath and smiled as he watched a small bird ruffle up its feathers and sing, loud enough to drown all others despite its small size.

Maybe he shouldn't have been as careless as he was.

Maybe he shouldn't have concentrated that hard on the bird.

Maybe...

But well, as it was, he only noticed the unusual silence when the small bird also stopped dead and then quickly fluttered from its branch and deeper in the forest.  
>He only saw the four men when they had surrounded him.<p>

Merlin came to a stop and examined the man in front of him closer, still not too worried. After all, he had enough magic to blast them away in his little finger. So he just smiled at the strangers.

"What can I do for you?"

The man next to him- big and muscular with long dark hair, a scrawny beard and like his companions completely dressed in ragged black clothing- furrowed his brows. Obviously they weren't used to have their victim talking rather than begging or screaming. _Never met Merlin before._

"Are you the King's servant?"

This got the warlock quickly back onto the ground.

"I am indeed. What do you want from him?"

The bully man didn't answer, but rather exchanged a quick look with his comrades, before all three lunged at him at once.

Merlin sighed annoyed and took them down with a single golden flash. He hadn't killed them though, just rendered unconscious. They would wake later with a headache and very little memory of the last few days, or weeks, for that matter.

Sadly, now Merlin would never know what they had wanted. They knew who he was, so it wasn't likely to be any coincidental rob. There were only two real possibilities left: Either somebody wanted to harm Arthur, or Morgana wanted to hurt them both.  
>Neither very nice.<p>

Well, he could at least try to find out which it was.  
>With a grimace, Merlin dismounted and went straight to the first body. He carefully turned the man round and began to search his pockets, when suddenly a thought him hard enough to make him stop dead.<p>

All _three_ men had run at him.  
>Three of <em>four<em> men that surrounded him before.  
>So, where was the fourth?<p>

The bushes rustled on his right and Merlin reacted instantly, spinning on the spot.

Nothing.

But still the forest was covered in silence, warning whoever was willed to listen.  
>Merlin closed his eyes, summoning as much magic as he could without greater effort, when suddenly a twig snapped behind him and the next moment the world erupted in pain.<p>

The young warlock stood frozen for a few seconds, trying to understand what had happened, to stop the magic slipping out of his hold... and lost.

As the power suddenly left him, Merlin fell silently forward.  
>He was unconscious before he hit the ground.<p>

**So... no particularly good chapter in my opinion, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm also sorry for the errors, my keyboard seems to hate me today...** **-.-**

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon:** Yes, like I said, my aim is still to get Merlin... xD and I'm working hard towards it ;D.  
>Glad you liked his thoughts to Freya... I love having Arthur find out about killing his best friend's true love. Then he can feel really guilty ;D.<br>And well, the update wasn't really soon, nor good, but hope you like it anyway ;). Which reminds me, thank you for your review! :D (Why do I always forget thanking?)

**Now, reviews please... I'm addicted to them, and the abstinence symptoms are rendering me unable to write on ^^.** ** Please?**

**Preview: Next chapter, you see what happened to the bandits after Merlin unleashed his power. And get a _very_ annoyed Arthur- why can't his servant be for once in time?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! :)  
>I just took a look at my stories, saw this one and was like 'Wtf?! Updated 04-05-12? Impossible. I <em>must <em>have updated it again since then.'  
>Seems like I didn't. *coughs* Though I do remember something along the line of warning you that I wanted to finish an other fanfic first. (Which I obviously haven't, but that date was simply too shocking to ignore.)<br>So I won't ramble on any longer, and instead give you this very short and action-less, speech-less chapter. I've got the next part already writen (always remember- it can only get better!), though I don't know if anyone still wants to read this after the... _few months_ pause. *coughs again*  
>Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted or favourited this. You are great (and kinda saints for enduring my strange muse). :D<br>Enjoy and please R&R! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Do I even have to say that, after the series has ended?  
><strong>

**Short reminder of what happended:  
><strong>Merlin, Arthur, Gaius and the knights ride out to help a few villages that are attacked by bandits and stop a strange illness. The young knight Sir Tristan has magic and seems to spy for someone. And as if that wasn't enough, Merlin was attacked by four bandits after visiting Ealdor. (And I'm crap at writing summaries.)

_With a grimace, Merlin dismounted and went straight to the first body. He carefully turned the man round and began to search his pockets, when suddenly a thought him hard enough to make him stop dead._

_All three men had run at him._  
><em>Three of four men that surrounded him before.<em>  
><em>So, where was the fourth?<em>

_The bushes rustled on his right and Merlin reacted instantly, spinning on the spot._

_Nothing._

_But still the forest was covered in silence, warning whoever was willed to listen._  
><em>Merlin closed his eyes, summoning as much magic as he could without greater effort, when suddenly a twig snapped behind him and the next moment the world erupted in pain.<em>

_The young warlock stood frozen for a few seconds, trying to understand what had happened, to stop the magic slipping out of his hold... and lost._

_As the power suddenly left him, Merlin fell silently forward._  
><em>He was unconscious before he hit the ground.<em>

_** xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**  
><em>

Arthur had known it.

Well, not exactly since he couldn't see the future, but still. Merlin couldn't be on time.  
>They had agreed (or actually, the King had ordered the servant) the previous evening to meet them three hours after dawn in a clearing near Bretore.<p>

Now the whole party was already waiting for another half an hour or so and there was still no sign of the boy.

The horses were getting more and more uneasy by minute, let alone the men on them. Though there _really_ was no reason to be concerned- after all, this was _Mer_lin they were talking about. Most likely he had just overslept again or something like that. Arthur sighed in annoyance at the thought and then cleared his throat loudly.

The King waited for a moment to have all attention as he declared: "We cannot risk waiting further." He stared Gwaine down, before the knight had a chance to protest. "For that reason, Sir Tristan will stay here another two hours while we ride on. If Merlin hasn't turned up by then, you ride to Ealdor and search him. We'll meet again as soon as possible. You know they ways to Ealdor and Spiret?"

The young knight nodded hesistantly.

"Good. Then it is decided." Arthur paused for a moment to think.

"Gaius, you come with us." At the physician's weak protests he added: "I know you want to wait for Merlin. And believe me when I say I don't like leading you in potential danger. But there might be injured. We need you with us." The King gave him a reassuring smile and his voice became softer, that only Gaius and the nearest knights could hear him. "You know Merlin, he has probably been delayed by a butterfly or something equally girly." Gaius returned the grin, though his one looked more like a grimace. Arthur thought he had heard him murmur something about "That I know him is why I'm worried." under his breathe, but when he gazed at Gaius expectantly the older man quickly looked away. The King was tempted to question him right now, still he paused. There was no time at the moment.

Sighing softly, he tugged at the reins and turned his horse. Later there would be more time, and then Gaius and Merlin wouldn't get away so easily, given that the latter had returned by that time. Arthur wanted to know what was going on, and as King was used to get what he wanted.

However, they had only gone a few metres when suddenly the air shook with enormous thunder. The horses baulked and rose on their hidlegs, their riders clinging to the saddles for dear life. Arthur could only calm his stallion with difficulty, his ears still ringing from the sudden sound, and quickly glanced around. Most mean had managed to stay on there horses, only a few of the soldiers lay with an almost comical expression of surprise on their faces on the ground while their horses were galloping further into the forest. Though the King didn't worry too much about them- they were battle horses and knew their way home. What was more concerning was the source of the explosion- because that's what it had to be. Cursing under his breath, Arthur shouted a few orders.

"Tristan, you still wait for Merlin. Everybody who has lost their horses will also stay and get new ones in the village- that should be enough." He threw a purse with coins to the closest man on the floor. "All others come with me."

And off they were into the direction of the noise- and Ealdor, the King noticed slightly uneasily. A short while later, Arthur found that he had been right. It had surely been an explosion- although how somebody could bring up one with such a force was a riddle.

At first, there were only a few burned spots or broken branches, but the closer they got the worse it became. When the men finally stood in the centre, Arthur couldn't suppress a gasp at the sight. The knights behind him spread out instantly, their expressions matching their master's shock.

Where once trees and plants had been was now _nothing_. The trees, the grass- everything was gone, flung away or burned. In the middle of the woodsopened a black, smouldering clearing. It formed an accurate about 20 metres wide circle. _What has caused this?_ Arthur wondered, although deep down he knew the answer. There was no weapon in the world that could leave such a destruction in a that exact circle. Except from one thing.

Magic.

_But if there's someone with such great powers, why have I never heard about them? Why have they never tried to attack Camelot? They could most likely destroy it with a single spell. _Arthur gulped at the terrible thought. Everyone with those powers should long be king himself, maybe even rule the world._ Or destroy it, given how evil magic was. Should be. _Power corrupted, Arthur knew that all too well. What a person did it need to be that mighty and still keep it hidden? He didn't know if _he_ would have managed to resist the powers himself. Arthur shuddered. This sorcerer could beat him in each and every way. _But where is he?_

"Sire!" one of his men called out. Arthur was next to him in seconds, looking at what the soldier had found. A cold sensation crawled down his back.

In the ash lay a human skeleton, the bones twisted and black from the heat, but still plainly visible. _Is this the man? _He wondered briefly, but dismissed the thought. No one would let the magic lose if it killed them.

Strangely enough, they found another three skeletons a few metres away, looking much the same like the first one had. _Who the hell are they?_

Arthur crossed the clearing deep in thoughts, his eyes still scanning the surrounding for possible leads. Whatever- _whoever_- had done this had most likely stood right in the middle. _So it can't be those skeletons._ They were too far away.

In the end, the King almost stumbled over the thing he had searched. Hald buried in the ash stuck a knife. Arthur crouched down next to it. The blade was covered with blood, though the rest of the thing was mostly clean. There was something wrong here.

_How can a simple knife withstand a heath that is great enough to melt bones? _The answer was pretty easy- it couldn't. Except...

The young King stared at the blade. What if it had been with the sorcerer in the moment of the explosion? Surely the magic would have left him and his belongings untouched. And given the amount of blood, the knife must have stuck in the sorcerer. Arthur tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. It made sense. Someone- obviously the four persons- had attacked the sorcerer and somehow managed to hit him. The sorcerer had defended himself by letting enough magic lose to burn the whole area. _But then..._

Arthur quickly glanced around until his eyes finally fell on what he had looked for. Whoever this person was, they had even been clever enough to cover their tracks. But they hadn't thought of the blood. Calling out to his men, Arthur followed the small trails of blood carefully to wherever they would lead him. Given the amount of lost blood, it couldn't be too far.

Which meant that somewhere near was a man bleeding to death, who could destroy whole woods with a single spell while he was deadly wounded. To his enemies the most dangerous man that existed.

And Arthur was determined to find him.

**By the way, Arthur isn't all that sexist for assuming that the sorcerer is a man. It's a lot more reasonable when you remember that the sorcerer was obviously travelling alone through the woods. Back then that would have been pretty dangerous for a woman. Plus it _was _a time when women were kinda underestimated.**

**What do you think? A review only takes a few minutes at the most, and then I'll do my best to update and let you know what's happened to Merlin... (still trying to blackmail everyone, yeah. :P But seriously. Please?)  
><strong>

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**Clairepenndragon: **Hi once again after a long, long time (I don't even know whether you still read this... *sigh*); thanks for the review; and you're welcome for the dedication :). I imagine child!Merlin must have been pretty sweet... with huge ears and a secret talent for magic :D. I'm glad I didn't receive any death threats, despite the... long... wait. At least there is quite a bit of whump in this story, so maybe that'll make up for the wait :).Taking over the Merlin production sadly took a bit too long (not unlike updating this), but I've still got high hopes that we manage and can produce another season. ;)  
>If you still read this, thanks a lot. I love reading your reviews and kinda chatting through them :D. If you don't... you'll most likely never see this, so I don't have to think of something. Either way, thanks again and (hopefully) see you! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi and happy carnival everyone! :)  
>Yup, I'm back again... this is still part of those pages I wrote long ago, then forgot, then found and now am too lazy to type :P. I do hope it's alright, though it's a bit short- after all it's from Merlin's POV, so you find out what happened to him (at least partially) and you get to know who the magic user is! (Remember him, the one who saved Arthur's life during the ambush?:D)<br>Anyways, thank you for all reviews, alerts and favourites. They're what made lazy me sit down and type^^.  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R! :)<br>**

The first thing Merlin noticed when he woke up was the pain. To say he _hurt _would have been an understatement. His whole body was on flames, burning and throbbing as with every heart beat the pain seemed to radiat from his stomach through his whole being. His head pounded furiously and made it hard to think. But the worst thing was the feeling of weakness and a strange lack of power. He couldn't even concentrate, let alone open his eyes or something equally tiring. And this certainly didn't feel good. If there was one thing Merlin hated, it was feeling helpless (it even topped cleaning chamber pots on the hate-list- something only very few things could).

The young warlock almost groaned in both annoyance and pain, but luckily he noticed another thing before that made him instantly forget his anger.

He wasn't alone.

Now that Merlin knew, he could easily make out the breathing only a few metres away. He cursed himself silently for not realizing sooner and tried to relax so no one would see he was awake. Instead the young warlock searched his throbbing head for any explanations to what had happened. He could remember leaving Ealdor on a wonderful morning. Then there was this bird... four bandits surrouding him, running at him. But this couldn't have left gim so weak, could it? There had to be more...

Merlin pushed harder, determined to find the truth.

He had flung the three men back easily and searched them for any signs of their master. Then a wave of shock as he remembered seeing _four _bandits. There was someone behind him and... again nothing. Though he remembered a strange feeling, something slipping out of his grip...

Magic!

Suddenly Merlin's heart beat faster. He had let most of his magic break loose. That would also explain his loss of power. But then... did the other person know his secret? It must have been pretty much of an explosion. The warlock felt a small pang of regret at the thought of what destruction he had caused to the lovely woods. Well, it wasn't entirely his fault, was it? Of course, the magic had been his own, but if that bandit hadn't stabbed him...

_Focus_, a dark voice said, almost making Merlin jump, before he realized it was only in his head. Big relief, hearing voices in your head- maybe Gaius and Arthur had a point in saying he wad mad?

"_Focus.  
>Only one thought at a time."<em>

Merlin had almost forgotten about that person next to him and barely stifled his surprise when they cleared their throat and shifted nervously. Then suddenly he heard another voice.

"_Hello?"_

This one was younger and louder, but at the same time very unsure. It shook, like someone was trying to find the right frequence.

_Great, now we can make a real discussion._

"_I'm here. Send your thoughts to my voice."_

The young warlock frowned. It sounded very much like an explanation of how to communicate through one's mind... thought speech... of course! He nearly groaned in annoyance of himself. _Voices in my head. Yeah, right. Apparently I'm stupid, not mad, _the warlock thought. _Stupidstupidstupid Merlin..._

"_Hello!"_

This time the voice was clearer and more confident. Merlin had to hide his shock for the third time. He knew this voice! The young warlock thought hard, ignoring his protesting head.

He had already heard this tone somewhere recently. One of their party? Maybe a soldier... but the voice was too young. The soldiers were all at least thirty...

"_I can hear you. What happened? Why have you contacted me?" _the older voice interrupted Merlin's thoughts. He gave up on the identity and listened more closely.

"_There have been some unpredictable events."_

"_What?"_

The older voice didn't sound angry, only curious and slightly worried.

"_It's the King, he is... completely different from what we thought."_

"_Different?"_

"_Yes, he talks and jokes with the knights and even his servant like with equals."_

Merlin felt a strange wave of pride for his master. The prat had really changed a lot since they had first met. Camelot's prattish Prince had become a great King. The voices fell silent for a moment.

"_That is indeed unforeseen."_

"_What shall I do?"_

"_Wait and examine everything like we planned. I will contact our master."_

Again a small pause. Then:  
>"<em>There is a second problem. It's the King's servant."<em>

Merlin tensed unconsciously. What about him?

"_What about him?"_

The warlock could have chuckled if the situation wasn't so serious. Apparently he was thinking the same way like the older voice.

"_He's missing. Or else, he was. I found him- he stumbled out of the woods yesterday with a stomach wound. Nothing life-threatening- not anymore, I tended to him. But yesterday there was an explosion in the same woods and the King left me to wait for his servant, while he went looking. I haven't seen him since. Also, the boy is in no state to travel. I will have to wait until he gets better."_

Oh, nice. So the voice belonged to the person next to him. Not to forget someone from their party. Who had magic. And was there on the orders of some unknown 'master'. And had saved his life, like Arthur's earlier with the dagger (or at least Merlin supposed it was him- there couldn't be another magic user amongst them, could there?). And would possibly kill both of them, depending on who the master was. Yeah, now his head felt a _lot _better.

There was a short thought pause.

"_Can't you just leave him?"_

Good idea! Merlin would be able to get to Arthur much faster without a potential danger watching.

"_I'm not sure the King will accept that. And he might know more about this explosion. It was unlike anything I felt before. Magic, but more powerful than I thought could exist."_

The person next to him shifted uncomfortably and Merlin felt his ears redden. Hopefully the other one had closed his eyes...

"_I felt something too. That magic must be unimaginalby powerful. We have to find its source. We might have to erase it. A sorcerer with this strength could damage the whole balance of life."_

Merlin shuddered- both at the thought of being 'erased' and the earth being ripped apart by his magic. Could he really do that? The young warlock remembered the feeling of power slipping away and suddenly felt cold. If he ever lost control...

It just couldn't happen.

Maybe he was a monster. It couldn't be natural to have the power to destroy the whole world, could it? Not even for the legendary Emrys...

"_Do you think it was Emrys?" _the dark voice asked as if reading his thoughts.

"_No way." _The reply came instantly. _"I don't know where Emrys is, but he can't be with us. We rode into an ambush the day before yesterday and I could barely save the King from a thrown knife. If Emrys had beent here, he would never have let it come that far."_

Merlin felt his face heating and a hard knot grew in his stomach at the realization of what had happened. If it wasn't for the man next to him, Arthur would be dead. And it was his fault. His failure.  
>How could someone have a power great enough to rip the world apart and still not manage a single task? If he wasn't able to protect Arthur, then what was his life worth?<p>

He owed this stranger more than a single life.

"_That's strange. I didn't think he would leave his King's side." _The older voice made a short pause._ "Still, try to find him. Who and where he is. Maybe we can use him for our cause."_

Merlin scoffed quietly. Now he was additionally to be 'used' like a tool. Could this day become any better?

"_What about the servant?"_

Oh right, it could. Thanks to destiny.

"_Try and question him about the explosion and Emrys. He's with the King all the time, he has to know try to heal him when he's uncoscious. As soon as he can stand up you ride. We can't take further delay."_

Questioned about himself- that counted as 'mad', didn't it? _Why do I always get in this kind of situation?_

"_I will. Thank you."_

"_You are welcome."_

Merlin almost smiled at the kindness of the voice when he suddenly realized that the person next to him had moved and stood up. He hold his breath instinctively.

"I know you're awake."

The real voice sounded pretty much like the thought voice, though it was even more familiar. Reluctantly, Merlin creaked open one eye, prepared to see the traitor, the one who wanted to question and maybe kill him, the threat, both Arthur's and his life-saver- the saver of his destiny...

Only to find himself face to face with Sir Tristan de Leau.

**Tristan- really, how could you spy on them?! *scolds* And yeah, I know, Merlin asks himself lots of things in this chapter... but being the good sould he is, I thought he would be confused and worried. :)**

**...and Arthur's still searching Merlin. xD If only he knew who his servant really is.  
><strong>

****Oh, and of course (as always) if there are any huge mistakes in this chapter, please point them out... I've a bit of a problem with adverbs. Somehow my mind doesn't want to process them right now -.-.  
><strong>**

**Review Responses:  
>Guest: <strong>Thanks for your review! :) I'm glad that you like the story enough to read it despite my slow updates...^^ and of course I hope you liked this chapter as well ;).

**Now, just another small question (which just occured to me when I looked up what 'Fasnet/Fasching' is in English^^...):**

**Do you celebrate carnival? And how?  
><strong>


	8. Author's Note

***peeks around the corner***

**Uhm... hi everyone. *coughs***

**Alright then... I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter- or even good news. On 16th I'll go away for two months. I don't know if I'll be able to write anything during that time. Most likely not, though of course I'll try to. (Yeah, I now that with me trying usually means 'not gonna happen'. But I'll try anyways, okay?)**

**Still, I wanted to warn you that there will most likely be no updates during the next two months. I hope that you don't mind too much...**

***backs away ****slowly*******

**See you in October!**

***turns and runs to avoid being caught by the angry mob***


End file.
